


For Hole and Glory

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Breeding, Come Marking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Glory Hole, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Trans!Vergil, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: Vergil just wants to know if he's still got it after all these years.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 125





	For Hole and Glory

**Author's Note:**

> my lovely yougei bought me tacos and i ate the tacos and in exchange i wrote this fic for him because if theres one thing hes hungry for its vergil getting rawdogged in some seedy back alley by a foul-mouthed rando. hope yall feel the same!

Vergil’s thighs burned. Sweat stung his eyes. His breathing was quick but measured, not quite labored but straddling the precipice in a way that warmed every single part of him. The rough wood at his back scratched and dug into his bare skin. Still, he stood firm, held himself steady as— 

“God, bitch, you feel so fuckin’ good!” 

It wasn’t a habit he had developed over many years of experimentation or trial and error. If asked, he’d state that it wasn’t a habit at all. More of a… passing interest. A curiosity that had morphed into something like a game. Carnality may have been a base component to the vast majority of demons that crossed his path, but to him it had always been something else to overcome, to dominate, to break into manageable pieces and reshape into something that made him stronger, more powerful. 

Unleashing himself on the human population was a little cruel nowadays. They had long lost their ability to stand up to him as an equal in these matters, but as the man rutted into him, as his thick, heavy cock split Vergil in two— 

Well, perhaps there was something to be said for easing himself back into this sphere of unorthodox combat. 

Vergil braced his hands on the wall in front of him and beared down, thighs burning that much more as he deepened his stance to get a better angle. It had been easier when he was younger, this position. These shoddily made closets didn’t allow for much space to move or navigate, and despite his considerable stamina, the strain took its toll on his muscles. 

“Lemme hear it,” the man groaned, practically throwing himself at the thin wood panel separating them. “Lemme hear you say it, baby. Please, I gotta hear it. Say it. Say you want my cock splitting you in two.”

Vergil gasped out a laugh, low and buttery smooth. He arched his spine and clenched around the man teasingly. He loved this. He absolutely loved this part of the fight. Those lingering moments when an adversary pleaded and begged, so desperate for a mercy beyond his right to ask for. Oh, it was better than the feeling of being filled. So much better. Vergil closed his eyes and let out a low moan. His skin burned in the wake of such pitiable behavior. His mouth watered, and he weighed the man’s worth like an uncaring god high up in the sky— 

“Oh, fuck, oh,  _ fuck!”  _ The pace quickened, the man’s frenzy so strong that Vergil swore he could taste it in the air. “You keep clenching like that and I’m gonna lose my mind. You want that, baby? You want daddy to pin you down and breed you like a fuckin’ animal? Just say it, baby. You just gotta say it and I’ll—”

“You’ll what?” Vergil relented, his voice pitched so low that the pace slowed just so the man could hear it over the wet, squelching sounds of their coupling. “Give me your all? Are you not doing that already?” He rolled back his hips and let out a disappointed purr. “Is this all you’re capable of? Have you still not shown me your all?”

Vergil clicked his tongue and let out a sigh. “How positively disappointing.”

The man sputtered. So did his rhythm. Vergil let out an impatient huff and rammed his hips against the separator. It forced the man’s cock deeper, staggering him but getting the message across. 

“Damn, baby,” he chuckled breathlessly, obviously caught off guard. “You sure know what you want, don’t you?”

“I had better,” Vergil muttered, chasing his own pleasure until the man got the message and resumed his hurried pace. He’d done this enough times over the years that he’d practically hammered it down to a well-orchestrated science. Granted, he’d been less than smooth about it back in his youth—as a spry twenty year old he’d visited more of these…  _ glory holes  _ than he could count, testing himself against the masses until he could hardly walk himself back to whichever lodgings he’d managed to find for himself—but repetition had built habit which had in turn morphed into an almost mechanical routine. He knew what he liked, to put it bluntly. He wanted it hard, fast, ruthless, and above all, he wanted it  _ now.  _

And fortunately for him, it seemed the man on the other side of the wall understood that. 

The first forward thrust nearly took him by surprise. Vergil let out a cry and felt another gush of slick course down his thighs. The wooden separator bowed under the renewed assault. Vergil dragged his nails down the wall in front of him, claws forming to gouge lines into the wood. The scent of his own arousal was stifling in such a small space, but every single thrust brought with it the rising heat of another, of the stranger fucking into him with such abandon. Vergil’s eyes rolled back as his fangs sank into his bottom lip. He let out another ragged moan. 

It had felt like this the first time too. He’d grown more accustomed to the feeling, but not to the overwhelming pleasure it always brought him. Add in the veritable years since his last outing and— 

“Oh, fuck, you sound so good.” The words were choked, punched free and punctuated with another jarring thrust. “You finally gonna make some noise for me, baby? You sound so sweet. Sweet as your fucking pussy on my cock. Bet it tastes good. You should let me lick you, baby. I’d make you sing with just my mouth.”

Oh, now there was an idea. If he had more time tonight he might actually consider it. He’d spent many a pleasurable night like that, long, long ago. But those were different times, back when he didn’t have anywhere else to be but in places like these. There wasn’t time for it, and even if there was, they’d already come this far. As much as Vergil liked the idea of making this lowly man service him on his knees, it’d be more trouble than it was worth navigating it in accommodations this cramped. His knees weren’t what they used to be. He  _ did  _ have to walk home after this, and unlike his youth, that wasn’t quite as pleasant an experience as it used to be. 

“You talk such a large game,” Vergil murmured, the pleasure thickening his voice and dragging out a long, wanton moan. “Many men have tried. Why should you be any different?”

“Why me, baby? Why me? ‘Cause I’m the biggest—” He thrusted forward, and Vergil thought sluggishly,  _ a lie—  _ “The best—” Another lie, “you’ve ever had.” 

“Wrong on all accounts,” he mewled, grinding his hips back to meet the next thrust. God, there was no friction at all anymore. He was so wet, getting wetter by the second. The scent was almost too much to take. How had no one found them yet? If they had been in hell coupling like this, every demon in the vicinity would have descended on them by now, desperate to claim such prime stock for its own seed. “Fuck me a little harder. Then you might have a chance at measuring up.”

The man let out a frustrated growl. Such a far cry from the demonic, but cute nonetheless. “You’re testing me, babe,” he said in a low, meaningful voice. “I’m tryin’ to be a gentleman but you’re pushin’ it talking like that.”

“A gentleman?” Vergil gasped, the laugh ruined by his answering cry. “What makes you think I want one of those? Fuck me like you mean it or I’ll find someone else who will.”

To his surprise, the man didn’t get angry at his provocation. “Oh, wow. Holy shit. You’re such a fucking slut,” he groaned, reaching his hands through the wooden opening to seize Vergil’s hips in his hands. There wasn’t much room to work, not remotely enough to let him move freely or touch Vergil in any way that truly mattered, but his grip was tight, his fingers calloused and rough. “Don’t want a gentleman, just want a rough, mean fuck. You think I can’t tell when I’ve got a desperate bitch on my dick? You’ve done this before. Oh, baby, you’re an old hand at this. This what gets you off? You like it when mean guys fuck your wet little pussy until its a sloppy fucking mess? You like pissing them off until they stop being nice and just plow you like the fucking whore you are?”

Energy zipped down Vergil’s spine. The words rang in his ears, prickling at the base of his spine and forcing a shudder through his entire body. Vergil couldn’t breathe. He could barely think. But he could hear. He could hear every single filthy word as it fell from the human’s mouth only inches from his ear. What would it feel like, should that weak, flimsy piece of wood shatter? Would this man force him down, pinning him to the filthy ground? Would he mount him, rutting into him like a beast in heat, like a demon in the throes of victory over a worthy adversary? It was laughable, the thought that this man could ever best him in combat. But the thought… The thought of being overpowered, of being  _ bred…  _

“Thick bitch, you want it, right? You want it so bad! So fucking bad, gonna fill you up, gonna make you fucking taste me—” Harder. Harder, faster,  _ faster, faster—  _

There. 

_ There!  _

Vergil muffled his cry in the flesh of his arm. The man behind him wasn’t quite so conscientious. He let his pleasure be known loud and clear, a guttural groan that echoed loudly in the space behind the bar. He fucked his way through it as well, not bothering to pull out. The loud, wet sounds cut through the pleasure-drunk haze threatening to drag Vergil into pure debauchery. Yes. Oh, Gods, yes. This was what he wanted. This was what he’d craved after so long alone and denied. 

Vergil had never quite understood why he craved this part of the act more than all the rest. He blamed some part of his latent biology for seeking it out, for demanding it when it only ever seemed to add to the general unwieldiness of coitus in general. But there really was nothing quite like the feeling of being filled to the brim. That is, Vergil amended as the man pulled out and away from the wooden separator, except for the sensation of spilling over. 

The man’s ejaculate was thick and hot, a familiar-if-long-missed addition to an orgasm Vergil hadn’t quite allowed himself the time to savor in longer than he cared to recall. He let himself rest against the back of the small closet, heart fluttering and skin prickling as the sweat on his body began to cool. The semen burned in hot lines down his thighs. Vergil had enough sense to rub them together, crossing them just enough to stall the mess’s progression. It wouldn’t do to stain his clothing. The scent alone would be enough to cause him problems on the walk home. 

“That was… so… good,” the man outside wheezed, the tinkling of metal signalling his sloppy attempts at putting his clothing to right for his own retreat back into the darkness. “Fuck, I think I’m gonna be feeling that for a week.”

Hmm. Vergil doubted he’d enjoy the same. 

“You uh… You come here often?” the man asked next, lingering around the separator. “Like, what are my chances of gettin’ to plow you again, baby?”

Vergil let out a quiet laugh, pressing his cheek to the rough wood. “You enjoyed yourself that much, did you?”

The man let out a wounded groan. “You really gotta ask?”

Heh. 

“Still got it,” Vergil murmured. 

“Baby?”

Vergil closed his eyes and didn’t fight the smile tugging at his lips. At least some things still stayed the same. 

**Author's Note:**

> woot hoped yall enjoyed the tasting. if you did, feel free to check me out on twitter @tdcloud_writes for more dmc funtimes, and if you wanna see what i get up to when im not writing fanfics, check out my original stuff over on my website at tdcloudofficial.com. until next time!


End file.
